


Road Trips to Gravity Falls (SU/GF crossover)

by FlorianeHRNZ



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cartoon Crossover - Freeform, Crossover, Fanfiction, Road Trips, SU/GF crossover, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorianeHRNZ/pseuds/FlorianeHRNZ
Summary: Steven has been travelling all around the US for two months now. He saw so many things. But he starts to think that he should take a break from the road. He finally arrives in Gravity Falls but gets intrigued by the weird stuffs which happen in this town. Steven will investigate to understand what's going on in this place.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 19
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I invented the whole story but a group of people helps me to correct and add some idea and substance to this story. So huge thank you to them because without them, this chapter and the next ones would be filled by grammatical and illogical mistakes. ( English is not my first language, that's why. )  
> Enjoy this first chapter !

Steven has already traveled to multiple states since his departure from Beach City. He has seen many beautiful, breathtaking views and attractions, and a lot of tourist traps too. Steven saw and experienced weird things in his life that ranged from human abductions by sentient beings of light to a walking pair of pants so he felt like he was not exactly the best judge of weird or fake attraction. If pants can come to life the rabbit can have antlers, right ? Steven was a bit too naive to see the traps for what they are but that didn’t stop him from going starry-eyed at every poorly made cryptid and it didn’t stop him from buying souvenirs from the shops.

He had started to become tired from all the travel he did. He needed a place to stay for a while, but that would mean he would be late for the family reunion he planned with the gems.What if they get worried ? What if they freak out ? Snapping out of his thoughts, Steven tried to focus on the video call he was in with Connie while he was driving. He’s always hearing news from her about his hometown when she was on study break.

« Steven, don’t worry about the reunion. You can take a break from your road trip. It must be exhausting to always be on the road. » Connie said. 

Since the incident, all of his family have tried their best to help Steven, and he accepts it despite all the guilt it has caused him to feel.They have helped him for so long now. While he appreciates all of their help and love, it sometimes feel like they worry about every step and breath he takes.

« Well, you know what. You’re right. I will take a break, I think I need it. I will warn the gems about the reunion, but I have to find a place to stay then. Connie, can you please check on Boogle if there is a hotel or a motel nearby ? I can’t exactly search right now. » Steven said with a little laugh.

« Of course ! But where are you exactly ? » He looked around to see if he could find a board with the town's name on it.

« Uh… I just entered Gravity Falls, Oregon. »

« Okay, let me check. » Connie was searching on the internet while Steven was driving, admiring the forest around him, which had a blue tint that wasn’t there a few minutes ago. Steven craned his head to look out of the old Dondai’s window. The moon was starting to rise in the sky and Steven realized that it was already 7:00 pm. 

« Oh no, It’s getting late ! Please Connie, tell me there is a place where I can sleep in this town ? »

« Sorry Steven, looks like that the nearest motel is a good 5 hour drive from Gravity Falls. » Connie answered. 

« Great ! I guess I’ll have to drive the whole night then, no problem. » Steven said with a smile, trying to stay positive. 

« I’m sure you’ll be able to find a place there to stay. Don’t drive at night, it’s dangerous on the road this late... »

« Don’t worry! I’ll be careful.. I’m just gonna buy some food before hitting the road. » he said trying to reassure her.

« Okay, I trust you, but be careful. I have to get back to studying now, okay ? See ya later. »

« See ya. I love you. »

« I love you too Steven, don’t forget to call me when you find a place to sleep ! Bye ! » Connie said gently before ending the call. Steven was alone again but he was used to it. He hadn’t really seen a lot of people since the beginning of his road trip, but that didn’t bother him anymore. With the help of his therapist he now understands that it’s okay and even good to grow up and be at peace with space, and alone time.

——————————————

Steven sighed as he finally arrived at a little diner called ‘’Greasy’s Diner’’. The diner looked like it had seen better days as the wood was old with age, moss, and miscellaneous markings. He parked his car in front of the diner and walked in through the dirty glass door. As soon he walked in, all eyes were on him like he had an extra limb, which he was pretty sure he didn’t but he looked himself over just to make sure he didn’t accidentally shapeshift.   
« Uh… Hi ! » he greeted the diner’s customers with an awkward wave which the crowd completely ignored, suddenly returning to their meals. « Okay ?… » 

He went to lean on the bar. The waitress asked him what he wanted to order. Before ordering anything, Steven asked the waitress « Why did everyone look at me like I’m an alien ? Does curly hair not exist here ? » 

The waitress laughed, « Oh ! You have to excuse them ! They’re not used to seeing strangers here. See, not many people visit our town. The few people who stay here have always been in this town. »

« Oh… I guess that must mean that there isn’t a place I can stay for the night ? » 

« No I’m sorry young man. »

« It’s okay. Can I at least get a piece of this good-looking apple pie that I see here on the menu ? » Steven asked, a tad disappointed. 

« Sure, I’ll go get you a piece, curly head » 

Steven went over his options as he waited for the waitress to come back with the apple pie : he would have to drive the whole night then. He had no choice. The waitress arrived, served him, and went off to help another customer. The pie didn’t look fresh out of the oven, but it was chock full of sweet filling and loaded with whipped cream. He began to enjoy the delicious, warm pie, when suddenly someone came through the door, asking if the Dondai parked in front of the building was someone's.

« Uh it’s mine. Why do you ask ? » Steven answered, both hesitant and concerned.

« Because someone stole your car’s tires. »

« Wait… My what?! » Steven left his partially finished pie on the counter and rushed to his car to inspect the damage, and it was true--the tires were missing. 

« Why would someone want to steal my car’s tires ? » Steven asked himself. He looked around to see if the thief was still near and when he turned his head toward the bushes, he saw a short guy with a beard and a pointy hat disappear in a bush while pushing a tire. 

« What the… » Steven went to look through the bushes to see what it was, but when he arrived, the little guy wasn’t there anymore. « Okay, not an expert but that was definitely not human ! »

Steven tried to understand what he saw. Is it an animal ? Or something weirder than that ? While he was thinking, the guy who warned him before, came towards him. 

« I’m sorry about your tires. This sort of thing happens often around these parts. »

« Wait. By any chance did you see what the thief looked like ? Because I’m pretty sure if I reported a small man stealing my tires, I’ll get banned from the police office » Steven asked the guy who was wearing a shirt with a big question mark, right smack in the middle of it. Steven didn't question his choice of style though, only because he wears a shirt the same, only with a star instead. He also kind of wore the same shirt for years so who is he to judge.

« Nope, sorry dude. They were already gone when I got here. Here, I came to distribute those flyers in the town and you’re technically in the town so take one- You’re not from here, are you? » The mystery guy said while giving a flyer to Steven. Which read " FREE PIZZA *with admission to the grand unveiling at the Mystery Shack’’ on it.

« No, I’m on a road trip around the US. I'm from Beach City. » Steven said while reading the flyer. « What’s the Mystery Shack and what’s this “grand unveiling” ? »

« Oh it’s a tourist attraction owned by a wonderful guy named Stan Pines ! The place is, like, full of REAL weird cryptids and other funky stuff, but today, we’re reopening the wax museum ! If you’re interested, you can come visit us. » The guy said, so happy to explain this place to someone new.

Steven loves ‘’tourist attractions’’ and he couldn’t resist seeing what this place had in store for him. If this Mystery Shack is enough to get this guy excited, then it’s enough to get me excited, Steven thought. Besides, he was kinda stuck here since he didn’t have tires on his car anymore.

« Sounds fun, and if there is free pizza, how could I say no ! I’m Steven by the way. » Steven greeted him with a hand shake. 

« I’m Soos. I’m happy to meet you. Here, the garage’s phone number for your car. » Soos said, writing a number on the back side of a flyer and giving it to him. « I hope I see you there my dude ! » he shouted before leaving Steven. 

« Well, what do I have to lose, not any more tires that’s for sure ! » he said to himself. 

This town seemed weird for Steven, and he was used to weird, but this was a different kind of weird. A weird that left him with questions whose answers make less sense than the questions themselves. After what he thought he saw in the bushes, maybe he would find something in the Mystery Shack that would have actual answers for him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crime has been committed : Wax Stan has been murdered. The twin try to find the murderer and Steven want to join their little investigation.

People came from all over the town to attend the grand re-opening of the wax museum. Or rather, to be able to eat pizza for free. They didn’t really care about the museum. Dipper was responsible for welcoming people and asking them for the cost of entry with Wendy. He was happy because he could spend some time with her, even if it’s during their work. 

« I can’t believe this many people showed up. » Dipper said to Wendy, trying to start a conversation.

« I know, right ! Your uncle probably bought them or something. »

« He bought me. » he replied while taking a twenty dollar bill out of his jacket. Wendy took the opportunity to show hers too. They giggled together as they realized how Stan always bought what he thought could be bought, even his own nephew. 

The last people in the line paid before entering. Dipper and Wendy were going to put the things away when someone who wore a pink jacket and a black shirt with a big yellow star on it arrived. It was Steven. He was admiring the building that was in the center of the forest where there were large letters overhanging the roof, which spelled ‘’Mystery Shack’’ .

« Wow ! It sure is…. interesting ? » Steven said to himself before seeing the boy and the girl behind the table. « Oh ! Do I have to pay to enter ? » he asked them.

« Uh… Yeah ! Yeah, it’s ten dollar for entry. But I’ve never seen you around. You’re new here ? » Wendy questioned Steven. Dipper was watching him, concerned. 

« Oh I just arrived an hour ago. My car had… a little problem. So I’m stuck here for now. » Steven said while giving ten dollars to Wendy. « I’m Steven by the way. ».

« Wendy. Nice to meet ya. And this boy is Dipper. » Wendy continued while gesturing toward Dipper with her thumb. 

« Hi. » Dipper replied expressionlessly. He was suspicious about Steven. Even if he and his sister were technically tourists here, not a lot of people come to Gravity Falls for the holiday. But he seemed to be a nice guy so he tried not to judge without getting to know him first. « So, how did you know about the re-opening ? »

« It’s Soos, if I remember his name correctly, who told me to come here if I have some time. I guess I have plenty of time now. » He answered, putting his hand behind his head.

« Soos ? » Wendy and Dipper questioned.

« Yeah, he was distributing flyers about this. Did I… pronounce his name wrong ? » 

« Oh no no. We’re just surprised, that’s all. Go sit then and have fun. » Wendy said before Steven left toward the crowd with a smile on his face. 

« Okay ! Thanks ! » Steven finished. 

« I don’t trust him. » Dipper said to Wendy while watching Steven sit down on a chair.

« Relax. He seems to be a nice guy ! Let him have a chance. »

« Yeah… I guess I can. » 

But Dipper didn’t, because the last new guy he saw turned out to be a bunch of gnomes who tried to make his sister their queen. So he would keep an eye on him, just to be sure.  
——————————————

Steven was sitting and looking around, waiting for the speech to start when Soos arrived on the podium with a piano keyboard, followed by a fairly old man who wore a fez and a suit and a little girl who looked almost like Dipper. The man stepped toward the desk, something which was covered by a sheet next.

Steven took a look at the wax statues before the beginning of the speech and he felt like something was off. They were some kind of creepy in a certain way but he didn’t know why. He stopped watching them when the old man started to speak. 

« You all know me, folks, town-darling Mr Mystery. Please ladies, control yourselves. » Mr Mystery said to the women in front of him, sitting on the benches.

« Mr Mystery ? Uh. I guess it’s his name. » Steven thought.

« As you know, I always bring people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world has never known. But enough about me. Behold ! Me ! ». He removed the sheet from the statue, revealing an exact copy of him.

At the view of the wax statue, Steven was amazed. It was so beautiful and glittery.

« So sparkly ! » Steven whispered with stars in his eyes.

The girl continued the speech and answered the questions of the public until THE question.

« Sandra Jimenez, a real reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event. Is this true ? » the reporter asked expressionless. And then, the public was starting to get angry because they wanted their free pizza, and of course there wasn’t any.

« That was a typo. Goodnight everyone ! » Mr Mystery said out loud before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

The crowd was furious. Everyone started to break and throw away their chairs. Someone even punched the pole which held the banner announcing the re-opening. Everything went so fast that Steven didn’t have the time to understand what was happening. 

« I think… I’m just gonna go. » Steven said awkwardly before leaving the chaos of the angry crowd.

Then, Steven didn’t know what to do. Where was he gonna sleep? He didn’t want to bother anyone, not after the little riot at the Mystery Shack. He kept walking through the forest, hoping to find a solution. He then set his emergency plan in motion.  
—————————————

Steven spent his night outside. He found a little spot perfect to sleep in the woods, in the middle of a bunch of trees. He was used to sleeping outside because sometimes there weren’t places to sleep where he stopped. He had some camping stuff in his car. So he just grabbed them and went back to the forest to find a good place to spend the night. 

But he needed to eat. So he went back to the ‘’Greasy’s Diner’’ for his lunch. When the waitress arrived with his meal, his phone rang. It was Connie.

« Oh ! I forgot to call her ! » he thought before answering. « Hi Connie ! W-what’s up? » 

« You forgot to call me last night, didn’t you ? »

« No, no… I…Yes I forgot » he admitted to her. « Sorry. I was… kinda concerned yesterday. I had to deal with some problems. »

« I bet you didn’t find a hotel or a motel, am I right? »

« Yeah… I’m stuck in Gravity Falls for some time now. »

« Why ? What happened ? » Connie asked gently to Steven, which made him happy.

« So… Apparently… My car’s tires got stolen… by a tiny guy…with a beard and a pointy hat. » he explained slowly to try not to seem crazy. « And I called the garage for my car and he said that I’ll have to wait until next week to get it back good as new. »

« One week ! To change the tires of a car ? Isn’t that a little too much ? »

« It’s a small town. I don’t think they have a lot of customers so I guess they didn’t have any spare wheels. But wait, don’t you think it’s a little odd ? Like, it was a man who was smaller than Peridot that stole my tires. » Steven questioned, surprised by her reaction.

« Of course I am. But we’re used to the weird. So I supposed it was not a big deal. »

« Yeah but it was definitely not a human, or a gem either. So I don’t know what it can… be. » Steven turned his face to the left to see that the girl from yesterday was staring at him, with Dipper behind her who seemed to be desperate.

« Steven ? » Connie said to be sure that Steven was still on the phone.

« Uh…I’ll call you later. I love you ! » he said before hanging up. He looked toward the girl who kept staring at him. « Can I help you ? » he said, not sure.

« Are you right or left handed? » she asked him with a serious voice. « This is a serious investigation. »

Dipper was even more desperate and put his hand in front of his face. « Mabel. When I said that we have to search who is left handed. I meant in discretion and not ask directly the person who is suspected ! »

« Wait, what ? I’m suspected of what? » Steven asked, clearly not understanding what was going on.

« Nothing, this is confidential! But… Can you answer the question ? Please ? » she asked him by changing her mood completely. 

« I’m right handed but… why? I didn’t do anything ! Don’t put me in jail ! » Steven panicked.

« Oops sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re not guilty, if you’re saying the truth. » the girl laughed while Dipper was writing something on the sheet of paper he was holding. 

« But we’re keeping an eye on you… » Dipper replied while doing the thing with his finger to warn him.

They were going to leave when Steven stopped them.

« Wait ! I want to know what’s happening. Did something happen? » he asked them worried. The kids turned around and started to speak together, maybe about Steven’s case. It didn’t take long but when they turned back to him, Dipper didn’t look like he agreed with what they decided, but the girl was excited.  
« I forgot to introduce myself ! I’m Mabel. You’ve already met my twin brother I presume. »

« Twins! That’s why you both look so similar! »

« Yup. Anyway, a horrible crime happened last night… the wax Stan has been murdered ! And we’re looking for the person who committed this atrocious crime ! » Mabel said upset.

« Wax Stan? Wait, do you mean the… »

« The statue we introduced to the public yesterday. »

« NO ! How could someone want to kill that wonderful masterpiece! » Steven said really sad and he meant it. He really thought this statue was beautiful, certainly due to the large amount of glitter on it. « I-I want to help! » Steven said immediately after he realized the lost of this work of art.

« Really ! » Mabel said enthusiastically about the idea of having a new pair of hands to help them.

« I’m not sure if this is a good idea… » Dipper replied to them. But Mabel set off her secret weapon : the puppy eyes. « Come on ! You know I can’t resist when you do that. »

« That’s the point. » she said while watching him.

« Ruuuuh, okay he can come ! » he finally said.

« Yes ! Welcome to the group ! You’re Steven, right ? It’s a pleasure to meet ya. » Mabel said while doing a hand shake with Steven.

That would occupy his day a little bit. After all, he didn’t have anything else to do. And this could help him give him some clues about his thoughts about this town… and he really wanted to avenge Wax Stan too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter ! It takes me some time to do them, I hope y'all understand. It's not really easy to write a story in my non-maternal language. Also thanks to the group of editors who helped me with me mistakes. Normally, next chapter in one or two week ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins. The group will discover the real guilty... or Steven know better who it can be ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update ! I was kinda busy and I had to wait the chapter to be corrected. But finally, it's here ! Hope you guys will enjoy this one.

They spent the rest of the day trying to find the guilty. They tried all kinds of ways to succeed: pretending to be a pizza delivery man to get a signature, throwing a ball at someone’s face, or just checking them to see which hand they use for a mundane action. The three got some time to talk about Steven too, between two examinations.

« So, where do you come from exactly, Steven? » Dipper asked Steven, suspicious as earlier. 

« I come from Beach City in Delmarva. » He answered calmly to him. 

« Wow, you’re far from your home ! This is, like, the opposite side of the country! » Mabel said, impressed. While Mabel really wanted to know him to be friends with Steven, Dipper just wanted to know him better, in case he would trick them. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. He didn’t know if he was one, that’s why he asked him so many questions.

« Why are you so far from your hometown then? You’re running away from something? Or someone? ». At those words, Steven reacted with a strange grin instead of just being surprised by the weird question. Steven wasn’t really running away from something but this trip was supposed to help him find a place to settle in, far away from Beach City. And he used this excuse to recenter more on his human side, and leave the gem stuff behind him during this. So, to hear this just made him think that that’s what he was doing, running away from his family. And when Dipper saw his face, he was even more suspicious but Steven regained his sense without thinking of that.

« Oh, uh no, I’m on a road trip. I’ve already traveled to some states now but I can say that this one is… pretty different from what I’ve seen so far. » The twins shared a look at this, like they knew something they didn’t want to say. But Steven didn’t want to push them, so he didn’t ask anything. If they trust him, they will share their knowledge. Then Mabel looked back at Steven, with stars in her eyes.

« Wow that’s so cool! I bet you’ve already seen the seven most beautiful places of the world! Have you already visited New York and… » Mabel kept bombarding Steven with her questions while they continued their investigation.

In the end, there was one person left on the list, who they were sure was guilty. They called the police to inform them about it. Dipper was convinced that it was him who did this. Steven didn’t really know why because he was there for like a day so he knew nobody in town. 

They waited for the cops in front of the police station and they took them with them in the police car, driving to Toby Determined’s office. During their car ride, the sheriff asked some questions to Steven, because seeing a new head here was really rare. 

« So, where do you come from, kid? I’ve never seen you around here. »

« Uh, Beach City, Delmarva. I’m on a road trip, » Steven said for the fourth time since he had arrived here. He was kinda stressed to answer because he didn’t want to say the wrong thing and be put in jail. He was the sheriff after all! And since he’s not really a normal boy with a normal life, it could make them even more suspicious.

As they finally arrived in front of Toby’s office, Steven felt relieved not to answer his questions anymore. They all got out of the car and waited outside. The twins were excited while the police officers took this really seriously.

« You better be right about this or you’ll never hear the end of it. » the sheriff said to the twins.

« The evidence is irrefutable. » Dipper replied to the sheriff confidently.

« It’s so irrefutable! » Mabel added while waving her arms up and down.

« I guess they’re right! » Steven added too, so he wasn’t only one not to answer.

« I’m going to use my mass stick! » The deputy said, excited to use his weapon.

« You’re ready? You’re ready little fellow!? » The sheriff asked.. At his words, they both started to shout of excitement and hit each other with their mass stick. They probably looked serious, but they weren’t really professional in Steven's eyes. He looked at them with disappointment but then let this go and just found them funny. 

« On three! » Dipper said to the police officers. At his word, the deputy prepared himself to kick the door to open it. « One, two- » He didn’t have the time to finish his countdown. He kicked the door and screamed while entering the office.

« Nobody moves! This is a raid! » The sheriff shouted, making Toby fall to the ground in fear.

« What is this? Some kind of raid?! » Toby replied while the deputy broke a lamp with his mass stick… just to use it for no necessary reason.

« Toby Determined you’re under arrest for the murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan! »

« You have your eyes remain impressed by our awesome detective work! » The twins completed each other and gave them both a high five.

Steven stayed in the back. He wasn’t really sure what to do now. So he just stood behind them, watching the whole scene. And the only thought that crossed through his mind at this moment was : « What is a Grunkle? »

« Gobbling goose feathers, I don’t understand! » Toby replied while standing up completely lost. When Steven saw his expression, he knew he wasn’t the trouble maker. He wanted to intervene but Dipper already started his explanation.

« Then allow me to explain. You were hoping that Grunkle Stan’s new attraction will be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline. But you are sloppy and all the clues pointed to a shoddy shoe reporter that was caught left handed. »

« Toby Determined, you’re yesterday’s news. » Mabel added to finish him.

Steven was really impressed. He really had a lot of good points! But Steven still thought that he wasn’t the guy who did this. And his thought came true when Toby started to talk.

« Boy your little knees must be sore, from jumping to conclusions! Hachacha. » Toby laughed while doing a small dance. This answered Steven to think he was right. « I had nothing to do with that murder. »

« I knew it- Wait what did you say? Nothing…? »

« Could you repeat? » the twins replied in unison. They were disappointed and surprised. They really thought it was him.

« Then where were you the night of the breaking? » the Sheriff asked Toby, confused as the twins were. Steven was just intrigued by what was happening. He’d never assisted in something like this before, not even in the movie he’d seen.

Toby seemed embarrassed but finally gave up and showed a tape to the cops and the kids : it was him, kissing a full-size cardboard copy of Sandra Jimenez. Dipper and Mabel were disgusted and Steven… took some time to think for a minute: « Is that a recurrent thing the people do? » He thought. But then took back what he thought after seeing kids and cops’ grins.

« Time set confirmed. Toby, you’re on the hook. » The Sheriff said, as disgusted as the others.

« Hourra! » Toby shouted relieved.

« B-But it has to be him! Check the axe for fingerprints ! » Dipper said, convinced about that.

The cops then took out of their pockets a black light and powder with a brush and started to look for.

« This is intense! » Steven whispered while watching the whole scene with stars in his eyes. Mabel looked at him after hearing him, letting out a little laugh.

« No prints at all. » The Sheriff finally said.

« No prints? » Dipper replied, even more confused. Even if Steven didn’t know a lot about all those stuff, he knew something was wrong. It should have prints on it. If it was used by someone, it had to be.

« Hey, I got a headline for ya, city kids waste everyone’s time! » The Deputy said while showing the kids, including Steven. They started to laugh at them and Toby added his grain of salt.

« Oh I’d be pretty embarrassed if I was you three! »

« Hey, don’t be like that! We just wanted to help! No need to be rude to us. » Steven said to them. Even if he didn’t want them to be on his back, it wasn’t nice for the twins and they visibly didn’t take this seriously at all. This situation reminded him when Bluebird was pranking him because he knew she was bad and mean but no-one listened to him. And that pissed him off a bit. But he tried to calm because he knew he could turn pink at any moment. Yes, the therapy helped him a lot but when there is an outburst, he has a lot of difficulties controlling it. He’s working on it with his therapist, but there’s still some work to do. 

The twins looked at him concerned, especially Dipper, but they didn’t say anything.

« Yeah, but we can if y’all three wasting police officers’ time with your kids’ game. » The sheriff answered before leaving the office with his acolyte. The kids then did the same. They were really embarrassed, but Steven was still thinking about all of this. « How could the axe have been moved without someone or something letting prints on it… This makes no sense! » He thought. But then, he had an illumination. He remembered the wax statues and remembered that he found them weird. And then it all made sense.

« Dipper, Mabel, is it okay if I sleep at your home tonight? Because I don’t have anywhere else to go besides the woods. » Steven asked the twins. Of course, he wanted a place to sleep, but It was rather to examine the statues than sleep there. His proposition seemed weird to Dipper’s eyes but Mabel was enjoyed.

« Oh yeah! I’m sure Grunkle Stan won’t mind if you sleep one night… if you pay him of course. »

« Wait, Mabel, he can’t sleep at the Mystery Shack today! Grunkle Stan is making the funeral of Wax Stan. »

Steven realized it was really intrusive to do that and took back what he said. He could wait one day! He didn’t want to disturb the ceremony. 

« Oh no no okay, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t know! It’s okay, I will sleep in the woods tonight again. It doesn’t matter anyway. » Steven said, really embarrassed. What was he thinking!

« You’re sure? We can at least ask him if- »

« No, no don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me. And thanks for letting me join your little investigation. It was fun! I’m sure we will see each other again. » Steven said before heading to the woods, leaving them in front of Toby’s office.

« Something is off about him. » Dipper said calmly to his sister. She looked surprised at Dipper's thought.

« What are you talking about? He’s nice! Okay, he’s a bit weird but that’s what makes him charming. You’re still paranoid when there’s nothing! »

« Said the girl who fell in love with a bunch of gnomes. I know there is something wrong about him, and I will find it. »

« Come on! It was one time! » Mabel protested to him while laughing a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a strange looking Dorito ?

Steven came back to his camp. He needed some time to think, and to speak with Connie too because he had ended the call in the middle of the conversation earlier that day. So he called her back now.

« Okay so what happened earlier ? You haven’t given me news since this morning. » She asked, worried. Of course she was, after all that happened, she was afraid Steven was hiding something from them again. Steven could understand that but that’s really annoying him. But he didn’t want to appear rude so he just accepted it.

« Sorry, I was really busy and it was completely unbelievable today but I’m still concerned. Wait a minute, I’m going to light up the fire and then I’ll explain to you what happened. » He replied before grabbing some wood and igniting them with a match. The fire illuminated the spruces around him, it had a very nice relaxing atmosphere. « So, two kids came toward me this morning, that’s why I ended the call, and they asked me if I was left handed. At first I thought it was a weird question. But then I learned they were doing an investigation to find the murderer of a wax statue they introduced yesterday for the grand re-opening of the wax museum. So I finished to help them find it but it led nowhere. Okay I think I explained pretty much everything ! » Steven finally said while taking a deep breath.

« Okay, you’re right, this is really unbelievable ! But you didn’t find the person who did this ? »

« Nope. That’s why I’m still concerned because the kids found an axe on the crime scene. It’s the murder’s weapon but the cops didn’t find any fingerprints on it ! We agree that when someone touches something, that person leaves prints on it, right ? »

« Yeah, as long as that person didn’t wear gloves while using the object. ». She could hear a sigh coming from Steven.

« I’m such an idiot ! Why didn’t I think of that first before digging in a dead end ?! Steven said hopeless, his head in his left hand. « I really thought something was off about those wax statues, but maybe it was nothing. »

« You probably need sleep, Biscuit. You know it’s not healthy for you to stress you like that. » Connie said softly to him.

« Yeah, you’re probably right. I think I should sleep on it. I’ll call you tomorrow, if I’ll have enough battery. »

« Okay Steven, sleep well and don’t get into trouble ! I love you ! »

« I love you too Strawberry ! » He finished. Sometimes their behavior annoyed him, especially their overprotectiveness towards him, but sometimes, it felt good to speak like this with Connie or the gems.

So he decided to meditate on it and go to sleep.

————————————

As he woke up, he knew something didn’t feel right. he looked around and saw that the whole forest around him was in black and white. No fresh atmosphere, or even some wind passing through the trees. As he looked around, he heard a voice coming from nowhere.

« Well, well, well ! What do we got here ! »

« W-who said that ?! Show yourself ! » Steven asked into the void, completely in panic. Then he felt like someone was watching him. He turned toward the so-called person but nobody was there, except the moon shining through the spruces. When suddenly, an eye appeared on it, forming a triangle all around it.

« What a surprise ! Steven Universe ! Savior of the galaxy ! What an interesting meeting… » the weird talking triangle said to him.

« Who are you…? » Steven said, pointing at him. 

« Oh yes ! How rude ! I’m Bill Cipher, dream demon. It’s such an honor to meet the universe’s savior ! » He replied, sarcastically.

« How do you know…me ? » Steven asked, completely lost.

« I know everything, gem boy. » He said while raising the hem of his shirt, showing Steven’s gem. « You’re pretty famous around here, even in the mindscape ! A powerful boy, son of Rose Quartz, aka Pink Diamond, who was supposed to be the ruler of the earth, at least, at the beginning of her plan. I admired her works. She could have been a great dictator… But that’s not the subject, you are ! »

« I am ? »

« You see, I heard that you had some kind of troubling past…. »

« Yes but, it’s the past, this is now. I’m working on that, no need to talk about it. » Steven said sharply. He knew this guy wasn’t here to play, or maybe it was a game ? « It was fun but I have to go- »

« And what if I can erase all those memories ? ». At those words, Steven stopped walking. « Ah ! I see you’re interested. I can erase all your worst experiences from your life, all you gotta do is make a deal, and you’ll be better than ever. Goodbye traumatic past ! And hello bright future ! So what do you say ? » Bill said, raising his flaming hand toward Steven, waiting for him to shake it. 

Was it true ? Was he capable of doing that ? Steven sure wanted to forget all the horrible things he did, but keeping them is a warning for his future actions. And what did he know about this triangular demon ? Nothing.

« It is a great offer, but I decline it. ». Bill looked pissed at those words and became red, like his emotional state.

« You’re declining such a great offer ?! Well if you’re not with me, you’re against me ! If you’re trying to put yourself between me and my plan, I will show you what else I can do, Pink ! »

Steven suddenly woke up from this horrible dream. « What was that ?! » he said to himself, but didn’t have the time to answer as he heard a thud coming from the other side of the woods. Intrigued, he decided to check that.

He arrived in front of the Mystery Shack and saw Dipper with another guy on the roof. The sun was starting to rise in the sky. He then saw the unknown guy pushing Dipper with his foot. He wanted to intervene but was frozen in shock by the scene he just witnessed.

« Any last words ? » the guy asked to dipper. raising his sword.

« Uhm… You got a suncream ? 

« Gotten a… What ? ». As the sun was rising, the guy was melting, more and more. « No. »

« You know, let me lead you outside ? Probably not your sharpest decision. »

« Outsmarted by a child in short pants ! Naaahhh ! » he then said some incomprehensible words before melting completely.

« Case closed. » Dipper finally said before sneezing due to the dust on his hand.

« Hahaha ! You sneeze like a kitten ! Those policemen were right, you’re adorable ! Adorable !! » were his last words before his head hit the ground and transformed into a disgusting amount of melted… wax !?

Steven was right ! He knew something was off about them. But he didn’t expect his theory to be right though. He then rose his head up to the roof and saw Dipper, watching Steven in panic.

« Oh no ! Did he see anything of that ?! » Dipper said to himself. As he started to meet him, Steven ran toward the wood, disappearing in it.

That was probably the dumbest idea Steven had. Like that, he just affirmed that he saw everything. At Dipper’s look, he knew he wasn’t supposed to see this. 

He stopped his run in the middle of nowhere, taking a deep breath and thinking of what he saw.

« T-That statue… was alive ?! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry ! This chapter took to much time to be written, and it's not even that long ! I had to re-find my motivation to continue this and apparently it's not gone ! So I hope you enjoyed this part and I'll try to upload faster for the next chapter !:))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far. I will try to update it often, but I don't really have schedule for that so you'll have to keep an eye on it ;)


End file.
